


Hide and Don't Seek

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990, Norse_Shadows



Series: The House that Jack Built [11]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slow Romance, The House That Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: John has a new roommate so Jack will stop complaining about the rent, but roommates aren’t as fun as they might seem. Can Liz be the answer?





	Hide and Don't Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Look ma! Snails!

**Hide and Don’t Seek**

“John!” Liz exclaimed as she jumped a little. He was sitting on her couch drinking a beer.

“Shhh… keep your voice down.” He hissed.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Sorry, I picked the lock. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Liz sighed. This was not the weirdest thing he’d done. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m hiding.” He said shifting his eyes around the room.

Liz plunked her purse on the table by the door and nudged his feet off her coffee table. “Did you forget to pay your rent again John?”

“Not hiding from Jack this time. It’s Aiden. I can’t take it.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Do you have about a day and a half?”

Liz looked at him and shrugged. “No but you can tell me while I study. Do you want some pizza?”

“Yes. No. If he sees you got more pizza than you need he’ll know I’m here.” John whispered.

“How would he know how much pizza I need or who my company is?” She whispered back.

John looked remarkably ashamed of himself.

“John. What did you do?” Her tone made it more an accusation than a question.

He crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders looking around the room agitatedly.

“John…”

John huffed. “Ok, he might have said you were cute and I told him you had a boyfriend.”

Liz snickered. “Is this boyfriend a cop by any chance?” she asked patting his cheek fondly.

“I didn’t tell him I’m your boyfriend.” He said defensively.

She chuckled “It’s ok John. I get why you did it. He’s too young for me anyways.”

They still hadn’t talked about that kiss and as more time passed the topic became progressively more awkward to bring up so both were just entirely ignoring it now. It didn’t stop them from stealing glances though.

Liz sat on the couch, got out her textbook and started making notes on a surgical procedure. “So tell me what he’s doing.” She finally asked him after a long silence between them.

“He… he just doesn’t know how to turn it off. I may as well be his TO. It’s like having a puppy but it’s a skinny black dude.”

Liz shook her head. “That’s not very charitable John.”

“I know but I don’t know what to do. He follows me around. He’s constantly checking if things are ok to do or not do even if it’s something I obviously don’t care about. Oh and he’s always kissing my ass like…”

“Like he just got thrown out of his last apartment?” She asked him pointedly.

“Yah, ok, but he’s still annoying.”

“John, he probably doesn’t mean to be.”

“Rodney doesn’t mean to be a pompous sexist windbag but the only girl that likes him is his sister.” John reminded her.

“Ok, fair point.” Liz replied. “But don’t you think you could give him a little time to adjust first?”

“Fine, but I’m hiding here when I can’t take it.” He told her.

Liz looked at him thoughtfully for a long time.

“So about that pizza.” She said.


End file.
